Lawson and Rachel Help Johnny V Steal Spinelli and Get Grounded
At the park, Johnny V was sitting on a bench, feeling down. Then Lawson and Rachel came. Lawson: Say, Johnny V? What's the matter? Johnny V: Um, Ashley Tomassian refused to go out with me to the movie. Rachel: Oh my! I can't believe Ashley T dumped you. Lawson: We'll tell you what, Baby Tooth. Why can't you go and ask Spinelli to go out with you. Rachel: That will make you feel better. Johnny V: Good idea, Lawson and Rachel! You guys are the best! Take me to Spinelli's house! Lawson: No problem! So Lawson and Rachel took Johnny V to Spinelli's house, and then they arrived at Spinelli's house. Lawson: Here is Spinelli's house! Go woo Spinelli and ask her to go out with you! She's in love, remember? Johnny V: Yes I do remember! Rachel: Good luck going on a date with Spinelli! So Lawson and Rachel left Johnny V to woo Spinelli. Lawson and Rachel were walking down the pavement, feeling satisfied. Lawson: Boy, Johnny V's lucky to go out with Spinelli. Rachel: Yeah, I bet TJ Detweiler gets jealous. Do you? Lawson: Yes. TJ Detweiler was seeing Lawson and Rachel walking along, and he had seen them talking about Johnny V going out with Spinelli. He looked indignant. TJ: Johnny V can't take Spinelli! She's not his type! I just heard that Lawson and Rachel said Johnny V's lucky to go out with Spinelli. Wait a minute! They musth helped Johnny V steal Spinelli! That's it, I'm calling their parents! Then TJ phoned Lawson and Rachel's parents. TJ: Hello, Lawson and Rachel's parents! Your children just helped Johnny V steal Spinelli! Can you have a word with them?! Okay! Great! Thank you! Bye! TJ put down his phone. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you help Johnny V steal Spinelli?! You know you can't do that! Lawson's mum: Also, Spinelli hangs out with TJ, and she's not Johnny V's girlfriend! Lawson's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded until Spinelli dumps Johnny V! Go to your room now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Rachel's house, Rachel's parents scolded Rachel. Rachel's dad: Rachel, how dare you help Johnny V steal Spinelli?! You know you can't do that! Rachel's mum: Also, Spinelli hangs out with TJ, and she's not Johnny V's girlfriend! Rachel's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded until Spinelli dumps Johnny V! Go to your room now! Rachel went to her room, crying. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Near the bar, TJ Detweiler was furious with Johnny V, and Spinelli was glad to see TJ. TJ scolding Johnny V. TJ: Johnny V, how dare you steal Spinelli?! Spinelli walked up to TJ. Johnny V: Does that mean Spinelli's not my type? Right, Spinelli? Spinelli blew a raspberry at Johnny V. Spinelli: That's right, Baby Tooth! I'm with TJ, not you! Don't you ever listen to Lawson and Rachel! TJ: Leave Spinelli alone and go find another girlfriend or else I will call your parents! Johnny V did as he was told. Johnny V: Yes, TJ. CAST Eric as Lawson and TJ Detweiler Julie as Rachel Hart and Spinelli Evil Genius/David/Zack as Johnny V Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Dallas as Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Kendra as Mrs Hart (Rachel's mum) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff